Caring Is Creepy
by blackingoutfriction
Summary: RL. Rory decides that she wants a relationship with Logan. Logan's not the relationship type. Will it take the return of a certain other cocky, wealthy blonde from her past to convince him that Rory is worth it?


**Title**: "Caring Is Creepy"

**Summary**: Rory/Logan. Rory decides that she wants a relationship with Logan. Logan's not the relationship type. What happens when a certain other blonde haired, trust-funded, gorgeous man from Rory's past enters the picture?  
The title of the story is taken from the title of the song "Caring Is Creepy" (original, I know) by The Shins.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Failure By Design

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, as Rory walked towards the newsroom that day. The week had been a stressful one, with midterms to study for and three papers due, and not to mention the added pressure of reconciling with her father.

To top it all off, she had just recently learned that Paris was sleeping with Doyle. Seeing the pair's interaction, post-coitus, was just not something Rory wanted to see under any conditions. Especially after the stressful week she was having.

Then there was the fact that Logan would most likely be there. Of course it would be expected that he'd do absolutely nothing other than just sit in the newsroom and take a nap, but that was enough to distract Rory. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was beginning to actually like Logan.

It took her a day or two to boil over his mindless prank, and although she wasn't thrilled about it at that time, she was finally able to look back and chuckle over a pretty well planned joke. It wasn't until she saw his reaction towards her and her grandfather's joint efforts at a prank that she even entertained the idea of Logan Huntzberger as anything more than a constant annoyance.

Now, after mulling it over for about a week, Rory quickly realized that where Logan was concerned, there was definite potential.

That's why, above all other reasons keeping her from wanting to enter that newsroom, the very real possibility that she would see Logan was enough of a reason to make her completely turn around and find solace in cuddling up in her bed and reading a good book.

When she entered the newsroom, Rory made a quick assessment of the scenario in front of her. The newsroom wasn't too busy. 'At least it won't be that stressful, today,' she mused.

Paris and Doyle were arguing over something to do with her latest stab at taking down the church. After hearing the words 'Priest' and 'bathrobe' put in the same sentence, Rory knew enough to ignore their argument and just be thankful that it she wasn't involved.

As Rory sat down at her desk and attempted to begin brainstorming for her next article, she couldn't help but glance over at Logan's desk every so often. Much to her chagrin, she was genuinely disappointed that he wasn't there. Not that she wouldn't put it past him to stroll in late, sit down, and play solitaire for an hour, and waltz out with absolutely nothing accomplished. But she still, for reasons she was not willing to admit, wished he were there.

After an hour, and a somewhat successful article brainstorming, she heard a commotion in the hallway outside the newsroom doors. She could hear the unmistakable sound of a brainless giggle from down the hall, and knew, without having to look for confirmation, that it had to be one of Logan's latest girls _du jour_.

As much as she didn't want to stare, Rory couldn't help but gawk at Logan shamelessly making out with some scantily clad ('It's January, for god's sake!') girl. Then, all of a sudden, the couple broke away and Logan just walked over to his desk, pausing only to look up and wink at Rory, a sign that he had caught her watching him.

With a furious blush in her cheeks, Rory returned to her work. She wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the newsroom. Whether it was the fact that she had been caught staring at Logan and the nameless, brainless blonde or the fact that she was growing increasingly bothered by his blasé attitude towards women and relationships ('Why do I care, again?!') was no matter. She just wanted to leave.

Just as Rory was about to finish her task for the day, Paris abruptly slammed both of her hands down on her desk, startling her.

"Jesus, Paris! What the hell do you want?!" Rory asked, in an incredulous whisper. ('Damn, I need to stop being so jumpy!')

"Easy, Gilmore. No reason to get your panties in a wad,' she started off. ('Ahh, Paris. Ever the demure speaker.') "I was just coming over here, because I just got off the phone with my mother. It seems one of Yale's new transfer students is a former Chilton-ite."

"So, how is that any news? Yale practically recruits people from Chilton," Rory retorted, with a bored look. ('Really! What the hell is Paris blabbering about, now?!')

"Yes, but do they recruit ex-Chilton students who were forced, by their parents, to go to military school?!'

Paris barely had to wait a beat for Rory to register the information and stare at her with shock.

"Tristan? Tristan DuGrey?! Here…at Yale?!" Rory all but screamed, certain that the newsroom workers were all craning their necks to hear.

Without a word, Paris just painted a smug look of glee on her face ('Does she ever wipe that off?!'), and walked away.

Sitting at her desk, Rory just stared off into space. Tristan DuGrey? Now, THAT was certainly a name from her past. Tristan had practically made life hell for her during high school. 'There's no way he's doing it again,' she determined.

Decidedly done for the day, Rory began to pack her things and go back to the room to potentially gather more information about the reentrance of Tristan DuGrey into her life. 'Maybe I won't ever have to see him,' she mused. In reality, however, she knew better. If she and Tristan DuGrey went to the same school again, it would be just her luck to see him.

In her haste to escape the confines of the newsroom, Rory didn't notice the pair of eyes intently watching her. Logan hadn't caught much of the conversation - the lures of solitaire far too addicting for him to tear his attention away – but he didn't miss Rory quickly gathering her things in preparation for a quick exit.

Before she could jet out the door, Logan was quick to stand up and block her way.

"In a hurry, Ace?" he jeered, with his trademark smirk in place. "What? Got a hot date or something?"

"No, Logan. I'm sorry my life doesn't consist of me going from one meaningless date to another," she bit back. While her words were the type of jab Logan would have typically suspected – and been quick to challenge back – it was her scathing tone and aggravated stance that made it clear that she really wanted to be left alone.

Realizing that it would be no fun to mess with an already pissed off Rory Gilmore, Logan moved to the side and, with a dramatic arm gesture, allowed her to pass by.

Not in the mood to deal with Logan, especially after the news she had just discovered, Rory stormed out of the newsroom, leaving Doyle's cries of 'Where the hell is Gilmore running off to?!' in the distance.

**watch you on the one's and two's  
through a window in a well lit room  
become a recluse  
andi blame myself causei make things hard  
and you're just trying to help  
and wheni wake up you're the first to call  
this is one more late night basement song  
and i'm so sore  
my voice has gone to hell  
this is one more sleepless night because we  
don't believe in filler, baby  
if i could i'd sit this out**

**(this is over wheni say it's over)  
this is a lesson in procrastination  
ikill myself because i'm so frustrated  
and every single second thati put it off  
means another lonely nighti gotta race the clock  
(i ignore it and it ignores me too)  
what say we go and crash your car ?  
and every timei leave you go and lock the door  
soi walk myself picking at a chip on my shoulder  
i'm another day late and one year older  
_it's failure by design_**

**"Failure By Design" - Brand New**


End file.
